Blame Your Heart
by The-Muse-In-Me
Summary: His heart was captivated by my innocent spirit and I didn’t realize. Something so pure was formed. Perfection was achieved. No one could have suspected what I did... Who I broke... How many times I broke him. James...


**Attention:** This is dedicated to James, who would be so much happier if it wasn't for Lily. 

-Muse

_Blame The Heart._

_Summary:__His heart was captivated by my innocent spirit and I didn't realize. Something so pure was formed. Perfection was achieved. No one could have suspected what I did... Who I broke... How many times I broke him. James..._

-x-

_Muse - Unintended_

_  
You could be my unintended,  
Choice to live my life extended,  
You could be the one I'll always love._

_You could be the one who listens,  
To my deepest inquisitions,  
You could be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can,  
But I'm __**busy**__ mending broken,  
Pieces of the life I had before._

_First there was the one who challenged,  
All my dreams and all my balance,  
She could never be as good as you._

_You could be my unintended,  
Choice to live my life extended,  
You should be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can,  
But I'm __**busy **__mending broken,  
Pieces of the life I had before._

_I'll be there as soon as I can,  
But I'm busy mending broken,  
Pieces of the life I had before.  
__**Before you.**_

-x-

Whenever people say 'follow your heart' why do we listen? Your heart is a muscle... Something so insignificant, yet necessary. Like the love of a stranger... Someone who makes you feel a part of something great but they can't stop the tears falling in the night...

He thought he knew me inside out. He thought I wouldn't do anything to hurt him in the way that I did. I think he was right. I wouldn't. But I did. I broke his heart. I didn't mean to. I did it to protect him; so he wouldn't get hurt even more later.

I didn't expect it to hurt me so much. I kept telling myself it was the right thing to do but every time I see his eager eyes I wish that I could turn around and tell him that nothing would make me happier but to be with him.

I don't know anymore. We talked like we talked before and we started to make it up. And I started to remember why I liked him to start with. I 

started to break down all the walls he'd put up after the first time I broke his heart.

It was innocent things I said that I knew would mean something him. Things like 'Damn, I wish I could be with you right now just to see how much you're laughing,' but of course, I just wanted to see him. And the gentle touches I spared for him when we sat together ignoring the knowing grins on the faces of our friends.

When I hugged him I held on so tightly and all of our friends tried not to stare but I knew they were. I could feel the expression of pure bliss on my face, settling over like moon shine on water. I breathed in his scent and wished never to be in another's embrace. It felt explosive to be held back.

I remember when he first held my hand I watched his eyes light a flame. He turned and looked into my eyes and knew that the words were just on his lips. _I love you too James... _

It always felt like I didn't see him much but I knew that wasn't true. We were both nervous and I remember us talking about kissing and when we were going to do it. How ridiculous? Me, The Square, talking to James about something as simple as a small kiss. But it wasn't actually that absurd to us. We'd never felt this before and we were both _so_ nervous. 

_I was about to rush away to avoid the rain by running to my next class and as I turned around I felt his hand grip mine. I turned round and gave him a questioning smile when his cheeks flushed slightly with colour. 'Can I have a kiss?...' The smile lingering on my lips was transferred to his as we stood under the battered branches of an old oak, surrounded by the golden leaves of an ending life. He pulled away and sighed as if to say he never wanted it to end. _

_I offered him another smile which he traded for a slight peck then pushed me off in the direction I had intended to go. The movement in my legs returned as the rain soaked through my boring clothes. Shaking my head ruefully I carried on towards my destination looking back only once to see him smiling at me and waving with a hint of crimson remaining on his cheeks. _

I couldn't believe it. My first kiss and it just felt so... So. I don't know how it was. It was bliss and no one could take that away from me. 

-x-

What did you think? xP I've never actually seen myself writing a story in first person but I found it quite fun. It was also a test for me to improve my writing technique as I have to write a story for a bet. Lovely [Thanks Bethan! 

The song at the beginning is just something which got me in the frame of mind to write this. I don't own the song and anyone who wants to listen to it can search for in on YouTube under the name given [Muse – Unintended or if you really wanted I would be delighted to send you and m4a of the track. Lyrical genius is attributed to one Matthew James Bellamy of Muse. x

Please review! Any comments which would help me improve are highly appreciated but pure insults aren't going to be tolerated on my part.

Anyway, I'm going to leave you alone x But if you like this then please read What I've Done[It'll be on my page 

-Muse 


End file.
